


Criminally Justified

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is not up to leaving cases unsolved, including personal ones. Regardless of her position, she intends to find out what happened with Nepeta Leijon, that is, if a certain someone doesn't end up distracting her entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminally Justified

**Author's Note:**

> AUs are lovely things, that you get to do whatever you wish with them, including on how the criminal justice system works.

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE, you are a police woman in ELYSIUM CITY, and you have just heard the most troubling news in a while. No, it wasn’t the fact the local drug dealers had slipped money into some politician’s/member of law enforcement’s back pocket again in this corrupt city. It was actually the fact that your previous, loyal partner, NEPETA LEIJON, put up a notice that she was quitting, cut off all contact, and just left, without telling you. Her reasoning she supposedly had given the chief was that she needed some rest from everyone and would be back within five or six weeks. You, however, didn’t buy that sort of hoofbeastshit and anyone that did, honestly? Shouldn’t even be on the police force in the first place.

You were pretty damned bothered and rightfully so; you two were so close together that people wondered outloud if the two of you were moirails. Whether you two were or not was simply none of their business, if you wished it to be so.

Some others wondered how she kept up with your dangerous habits of going straight into enemy territory without backup (because some of these people were completely unprofessional at catching criminals) and bringing a high-profiled criminal in cuffs. But it was because unlike your previous partners, she placed trust in you.

Most important of all, you could trust Nepeta Leijon with your life. That was more to say about her than anyone else around here. 

You have literally had a case where one of your partners turned the barrel of a gun on you.

That seemed to be another worry for you for another time, sad to say, as on the same day, your chief wanted you to be acquainted with your new partner. At this sort of other news, you swallowed complaints in return for some honest curiosity, and as you waited in the office, the door was kicked down.

The woman who walked in was opposite of almost everything you were expecting. The usual uniform clung tighter to her larger build, her ass noticebly big (not that you’re giving it that much attention) and already she’s made her mark on it, with tears in the pants like last year’s punk kid fashion statement. The sleeves have definitely made a run from her surprisingly muscled arms, or rather she’s torn that piece of fabric off too. She wears blue gloves with a silver brace that looks like it was definitely not in the police dressing code. In fact, thanks to her fashion redesign, she’s definitely not abiding by the dressing code.

You frown, disapproving already.

Your chief, however, is oogling her like some new birthday cake, saying, “Your new partner, Vriska Serket! In case you were curious about her background, I brought the information on paper.”

When he hands you the paper, you read through it, and by the time you’re done, you learn that your new partner is an EX-CON for fuck’s sake. All the while you notice Vriska striking poses as if she were a movie star. You’re about to say something about all this, before he asks, his white teeth sparkling somehow when he grins in an attempt to look handsome, “How’s it feel here, good lookin’?”

Your new, criminally adept partner replies, her voice full of dangerous excitement, “Not too bad! I’m glad you could find it in your heart to accept someone so disadvantaged as myself, Chief Foxfire! I will neeeeeeeever forget this act of benevolence and I promise to make it up to you somehow!”

You feel bile rise to your throat as the chief assures that it’s not necessary at all. For some reason, you have a feeling manipulation was involved here and you feel like you could trust this woman less and less by the passing minute. Not that you ever planned on trusting her in the first place--still you sigh. You say, “Come on Serket, I may as well show you around.”

Vriska smiles like she knows everything in the whole world, and then some as she flips her long hair with her left hand. “What do you think I’ve been doing? Waiting for your ass to show up? I already know the whole place around like the back of my head!”

You were pretty sure that was the wrong analogy. You turn on your heels, beginning to leave, thinking, Fine, if you know everything then you’ll be just fine on your own. I have things to solve, places to be.

But there’s a hand on your shoulder gripping it and stopping your movement. It’s Vriska again, saying, “Woah, hold up cowtroll! Even though the chief was kind enough to brief me on the details and show me around, don’t you think it’s irresponsible if you expect me to go patrolling out there by myself?”

You simply cannot believe this girl. You say, trying to keep the annoyance respectfully out of your tone, “We don’t work on Saturdays. You’ll live not being around me for one day.”

She rolls all eight of her pupils; must be a genetic mutation. “On the contrary, yes we do, oh smart lawcifer one.”

She hands you a paper of your new schedule, and you see that your day offs have been moved to Wednesdays and Thursdays. Which your chief neglected to inform you and probably only informed Vriska of this change. You suddenly feel like acting contrary and taking the day off anyway, but thought would be unacceptable, even if you are feeling pretty damn angry at the sudden schedule change. You snarl out, “Fine. You drive.”

Vriska slides an arm around your shoulder and you looked very unamused as she pumps a fist into the air, shouting out a whoop whoop!, making you wonder why and how you even got stuck with her in the first place.

As soon as Vriska slides into the driver’s seat, she starts it up and changes the radio, causing you to change the radio back to the police station, so you don’t miss anything. She predictably makes a fuss. “Come on Tightrezi Pyropants, get that stick out of your ass, and listen to something nice for a change! Not every officer is going to be stuck listening to dumbass police radioing reports every five seconds, because that’s booooooooring!”

You managed to get in an augh, about to launch into a rant about protocol, before she hits the gas and speeds down the highway. You barely get your seatbelt on. “Serket, I swear--” 

She shouts back, “Just a sec, I saw a speeder, and he’s not getting away tonight!”

You don’t flip your shit because you would have done the same thing, but Vriska drives like a ex-con--crazy and without rules. She speeds through red lights, cuts through cars in the same and different lanes at speeds that you would normally see yourself going for one of them. This makes you wonder what she’s trying to prove here, until she suddenly turns a sharp corner and rear ends the other car that has actually stopped for a red light.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you may just kill your new partner.

After you spent the rest of the day explaining what happened to the chief, you retire early, holding your head, and after Vriska manages to give the speeder a warning out of this madness. You had hoped that the chief would have given her a one-two for what happened, but instead you ended up getting the brunt of the lecture. After that, you started heading home now that it was sufficiently dark, and late enough.

She’s nothing but trouble, and you wonder if there is a way to get her somehow fired from the job without it seeming too suspicious. But then you realize you would end up just being as bad as she is.

But, maybe...

You look down at the number Vriska’s given you on your cell phone, then you shake your head, not exactly wanting to deal with her nonsense now. You’re not in the mood to deal with her yet, and you needed to call Karkat, who happens to be Nepeta’s matesprit. When you call him, it goes about as much as you expect, all yelling and obscenities, until you relay the news, asking if he’d heard from her. When it’s all radio silence and a simple no, you frown simply, and say, “Well, Karkles. It looks like some foul play was involved, and if my new partner was -- actually I’ll get back to you later.”

When he asks you What the hell do you mean by that?!, you’re already hanging up because you’ve noticed that someone has been trailing you for the last 8 blocks. Slowly, you reach towards your gun holstered in your sheath, and spin on your heels, pointing it at …

...Vriska Serket, who’s holding her hands up with a smirk.

You sigh and lower your gun, slowly, and frown, hard. “Serket, if you wanted to come along, you should have said something instead of stalking me for who knows how long. I could have shot you...”

Vriska shrugs like it’s the least important thing that could have happened, but you should have known to expect that from an ex-con. Especially one with suspiciously light sentences for her crimes. “Hey, we’re both partners, I know you wouldn’t do that. We’re supposed to be pretty tight, right? Like sisters.”

You rolled your eyes as you holstered your gun and continued your walk, until she caught up with you completely, and said, “And since we’re like sisters, we should hang out for a bit! Maaaaaaaaybe at that new place down the street? I heard they have pretty good grub.”

You’re pretty close to home, feeling particularly distrustful of this ex-con who is trying to make nicey-nice with everyone on the police force, and actually tired. You don’t want to deal with this. “You’re my partner, but not one I want to consider hanging out with. Every time I hear of a story of a criminal involved in law enforcement, it always ends up ugly.

Why don’t you quit before I end up shooting you right in the head or something?”

Vriska’s light of excitement falls from her eyes and so does her smile, prompting you to turn your attention back on the home in front of you. 

She speaks this time and her voice cracks with profound disappointment, if she’s not acting, “So, you’re not even giving me a chance, huh? Haha, wow, what a tough break.

It’s not like I can see why you’re not. I guess...I guess that’s why my friend stopped talking to me after I did some of that shit you read up on, even though she said she’d support me all the way. Said she was my fucking moirail too.

I thought you might have been different and not judge me for wanting to start things over. Maaaaaaaan, that was quite the mistake! 

Seeya around, loser.”

You sigh, and turn around, but manage to not see her at all. You tell yourself that it’s a good thing if she ends up quitting the force because of it, trying to quash any sort of guilty feeling at all. Except you kept thinking about it all night how it bothered you, and when you do dream it’s about in a different place, Vriska’s saying the same things, but you are just as indifferent to her words, if not angrier. You and she are much younger then, too, but then it flashes to a distant point when you end up stabbing her in the back.

Her blood is blue and spreads easily into a puddle when it falls. She has delicate, beautiful blue wings that become as still as her dead body...

You wake up in a cold sweat and sigh.

You hardly even know this woman personally, for fuck’s sake.

You still need to find out what happened with Nepeta. So, noticing you didn’t sleep all that long, you roll over and check when she last texted to see if she left one somehow on that day and you didn’t notice it at all. You frown when you don’t see any, and instead see that there is a voice mail you managed to have not caught. You press a button to record it.

All you hear is mostly static and frown as you can clearly hear it’s the entire message. Until it ends.

But the sender’s number comes up and it’s Nepeta’s.

…

When it’s barely eight am, you had a heavy knocking at your door and you grab your gun. You peek through the hole, and it’s Vriska Serket in her uniform, waiting. You swear underneath your breath, as you attempt to remember when exactly you were supposed to be up. Right, that was in four hours, and you were saddled with feelings of guilt. Maybe if you pretend that you’re asleep, she’ll go away, and at that thought you begin to creep away from the door, until you hear, “I can see you Pyrope! Come on, I wouldn’t be standing out here so early without a good reason. You won’t believe the news I’ve got in store.”

You growl, “Serket, what kind of news is the type that can’t be put on hold for at least a few hours?”

She suddenly declares, “The kind that says your partner is going to reach into the depths of her ever-loving kind blue heart and invite you out to breakfast!”

You can’t believe this, but you’re half-way into your police uniform when you ask yourself if she’s emotionally manipulating you or not. Which might be a thing, considering what happened last night, which was kind of your fault, and...you sigh.

You just give up and try to at least smile at her when you do. You notice behind her is a new police car.

Vriska says, “You know you look much better when you smile. Probably even better when it’s less forced.”

You blink blearily at her, rubbing at your eyes, before you head down the steps, deciding to sit in the driver’s seat this time, and ignoring your partner’s protests, which consist of Come ooooooooon, I know you’re tired! and I’ve got it handled!

You’re pulling into that restaurant when you see across from it a bank that has three suspicious black cars lined up. Vriska doesn’t even seem to be paying attention, but you’re already radioing it in, three suspicious vehicles sighted, requesting back up, and yeah it could be that it’s a coincidence but you highly doubt it. A robbery is going down and you intend to put a stop to it, off-duty or not. You hear Vriska speak in a whining tone, “Really, Pyrope? You couldn’t leave it up to the other officers actually on duty? I really wanted that breakfast!”

For the first time, you flash her one of your sharp grins that you honestly show more often than she probably thinks. “One main course of justice, with a side order of cuffs, coming right up!”

Vriska says something about you being a nerd as you’re rushing out of the car and...shooting at the suspected criminals’ tires, making them flat as fuck. You then hide behind the building’s side and wait, hearing your partner say, “You know, if they’re not criminals, I will laugh my ass--”

You make a shhh sound as the doors wind open and you peek quickly to see that there people in black with suspiciously large bags, leaving the bank. What are they, amateurs?

You stand out from your cover and shout, “HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, CRIMINAL SCUM!”

As soon as one of them goes quickly for a gun, you shoot it right out of their hands. Vriska, however, sees the need to shoot all of them in the legs, and you send her a glare that reads That was unnecessary. She rolls her eyes as you begin to also call in a medical team as well.

Then, you begin to take some of them into custody, as more arrive.

As it turns out, it was just an old-fashioned bank robbery attempt, and they were pretty much hoping to make it big with this. You sigh softly, and look at the time to see that it’s already noon time, so you guess you’re really on duty this time. Your chief congratulates you both, but his eyes are on Vriska when he’s talking, and for some reason it bothers you even more than it did yesterday. Sure, everyone knew he kind of was that guy, but you frown, and say to him, “May we be dismissed, sir? I’m sure we have more criminals to catch out there!”

When he gives a disappointed yes and one last, good job, you resist the urge to reach out and grab Vriska’s hand to pull her straight out when she dwaddles in there as you’re quickly walking out. Something about this place has changed, and doesn’t exactly feel right, but you’re not sure as to why you can’t place the feeling. As you’re talking to Vriska to bring her somewhere out to lunch, you realize you recognize this feeling, and it’s been awhile you’ve felt it.

It’s the feeling that someone here was murdered.

By the time you’re done mulling over finding out what exactly set you off about that place, Vriska is asking, What’s wrong, Pyrope, you’ve been staring into space for at least five minutes!

You sit there and go, “Oh. Well...I was just thinking about something.”

She asks, leaning closer, “Like what?”

You try to keep yourself from sighing again, as the two of you wait for your food, but you fail. “Just … some things.”

She doesn’t look satisfied, and fixes you with a look that reads I’ll find out one way or another, Pyrope, and you actually snicker. She asks, “What’s so damn funny? Come on, share with the class!”

You attempt to smile as innocently as possible. “Your face is what’s funny!”

Vriska sits back, rolling her eyes. “Fine, whatever. I don’t care anyway about your dumb, weird thoughts anyway.”

You can’t help but turn that smile into a grin. “Whatever you say, Serket.”

The waiter comes to set down their food, and you can’t help but notice that hers is like a meat deluxe feast or whatever, but yours is something with a lot of noodles. With meat in there too, but less like a dinosaur came to the restaurant to order. “I’m serious!”

You raise an eyebrow, grin still stuck on your face. “A likely story.”

She stabs her fork into her food, glaring, except you can’t exactly take her seriously when she looks like that, and it looks cute.

Wait, no it doesn’t.

There’s a short inner battle between yourself and logic before you give in your head saying, yes it does. Well, it was just one instance, so it’s okay, right?

You laugh when you notice she’s still making that face, and you don’t even notice her smirk. 

At the end of the shift, she’s driving and you say, “Let’s head back to the police station, there’s something I need to check out.”

Then she says with a grin, “Alright, but since I got you to actually laugh today, I want to show you some place that’s rocking before we do. Before you suddenly get filled with ideas to justice or something.”

You playfully elbow her in the arm with a grin. “That’s not even a verb!”

...

You’re at some place called Prophetable Fabrics and wonder why exactly you haven’t come here at all. Then you realize why when you look at the outrageous tag prices--these were practically illegal if you had anything to say about it! But still, Vriska dragged you along, picked out a red strapless dress, and you shoved you into a changing room. You wondered if you had time for this sort of thing, but hurried up as quickly as you could. Stumbling out of the room, she directed you to a mirror, and you found that red looked pretty nice on you, besides the red glasses you normally wore. 

Your eyes drifted upwards, and you see her standing behind you, in her golden-orange garb with beautiful blue wings. You turn around and she’s still wearing her police garb; then you spare another look in the mirror to see that she is still in the uniform. You conclude hastily you must be getting tired.

She says, “It’s about a little over a thousand and a half, but it will do!”

You balk. “That’s way too much!”

She says that she’ll negotiate prices between them, and when you’re done changing out of it, you protest one last time, but she’s off as soon as you hand it to her. You’re already groaning mentally over the favors she’ll be subjecting to you probably for this. You can’t just let her buy that dress for you!

> Terezi: Seek out the high8lood.

After scaling the whole front of the store for her, Vriska’s nowhere to be found, and when you take a look back in the dress section she’s not there either. Confused, you head out, and see she’s waving to you with the dress in hand. When you ask for the receipt, expecting illegal shenanigans, she hands it to you without any fuss.

300 dollars.

You briefly wonder if Vriska was the smoothest sweet talker that ever existed, and try not to smile, because she must be trying to get you in her spidery web so she could spring out a trap of unsavory favors to force onto you. You begin slowly, “Serket...”  
She gives you this suddenly bright grin. “Yeeeeeeees?”

You find yourself for some reason unable to convey your worries, feel an embarrassed flush come to your cheeks, and instead it comes out as, “...Thanks for the dress. I really like it.”

She screeches that she knew you would and that’s she’s the best partner you could have, that you should be incredibly thankful that she did that, except in a very excited way before climbing into the driver’s side after you told her to quiet down, there are people sleeping. When the car starts, you place the dress in the backseat, and say, “Remember, we should go to the police station, like we said...”

Vriska has other ideas. She replies, “No way! We’re going to my house for a sleepover.”

You make a face. Fine, if she wants to play it that way...

You climb over and into her lap, much to her shock, and surprise; you bat her hands away from the steering wheel and take control. She decides to move her arms from the wheel to around your waist and you tell her to step on the gas, which is what she grudgingly does. Within minutes, you’re spinning into the driveway of the police station, before both of you attempt to get out of the car at the same exit at the same time. You say, “Hey, watch it!”

She says, “You first, dumbass!”

The two of you tumble gracefully out the driver’s door in a spectacular heap of limbs. You get up before brushing yourself off, taking the keys out of the ignition, and saying to her, “It’ll only be a minute, you might as well wait outside here.”

You walk straight in, unlocking the doors, and locking them behind you, after she mutters an “alright”, and you head upstairs into the camera room. Which technically you don’t have access to, but let’s say the chief didn’t notice you had a master key copied from his quite a long time ago from a friend named Sollux Captor. He’d told you you would need it, and now you see why.

When you walk in, you turn the video footage to the exact date, and you see Nepeta walking straight into work, earlier, 8 am, that day. She walks into the chief’s room, and quite frankly never seems to leave; this causes you to look closer at the footage. Just as you thought, it’s looped at a certain point, meaning someone had the intelligence to delete some of it, but not all of it, which still makes it suspicious since Nepeta’s disappearance occurred on the same day. Maybe there was a way to retrieve it all.

You quickly download the data onto a small USB harddrive on your person, and hide it quickly, changing it back to the normal footage it showed beforehand. You didn’t even hear the door open, but you hear the click of a gun that causes you to slowly turn around, raising your hands in the air. When you see it’s Vriska, you lower them. “Serket, I was looking through here to find out what happened to my last partner. Her name was--”

Vriska cuts you off, walking straight in. “Yeah, I know. Pity she knew too much and reported it to the chief the first chance she got. He killed her on the spot.

I really liked you, Pyrope. It’s too bad you stumbled upon this; now I’ve gotta take you out.”

You make a sound that you mean to come out in words, but it doesn’t. 

She frowns and asks, “What? You actually trusted me? Man, you know we’re trolls, right? This kind of shit happens all the time!” 

Just as she said that, the chief of police walks in, laughing, and placing a hand on Vriska’s shoulder that moves down her arm to her hips. Before he moves away from her. “I liked you too. You gave the police an actual good face, someone to trust. But I suppose all good things must come to an end.

Hmm, I suppose you don’t have to kill her. She still has some use to us.”

You quickly access the situation to turn the tables to your favor without trying to have a mental breakdown, and you realize you’ve made a mistake. It wasn’t that you trusted Vriska, but that somehow you managed to fall for her, and you suppose if you allowed that to happen then this is all your fault. “Heeeeeeeelloooooooo, Pyrope? I’ve been trying to tell you something I need you to do for the past, what? Two minutes!”

You hadn’t realized, but your hands are flat against the cold floor as you fell to your knees. The chief has left the room, presumably to let her deal with you. You ask, voice cracking, “What?”

Vriska smiles and it’s a deal more wicked. “That you need to hand me that little drive of yours now.”

You’re not in the right mind for cooperating, but then again, you never cooperate with criminals. “If you get on your knees and beg, I might have it. Is it true that your moirail left you in the midst of your crimes? Without attempting to give you counsel?”

Vriska frowned. “There’s no way in fuck I’m doing that. That has nothing to do with what I want right now.”

You reply, with a grin, “Then I guess I don’t have anything you’re looking for. So, she thought you weren’t worth it and wouldn’t listen to her advice. I wonder why that is?”

You hear a gun shot as she moved to shoot you in the back of your leg. “Give it to me or I’ll pray it out of your cold, dead hands.”

You whisper, “You’ll have to kill me first, sister.”

You close your eyes when she presses the gun against your forehead, and you hear her sigh like she’s annoyed. “Aren’t you going to try to fight or something? If I was trying to kill you, you would be dead by now.”

You open one eye, asking, “Is he gone yet? What did he do with Nepeta’s body?”

Vriska stands up, frowning at you. “You don’t know if I’m going to help you or not.”

Slowly you rise and this is when you actually uncapthalogue your cane to help steady yourself. “Does it look like I care? You just shot me in the leg and manipulated me emotionally.”

She pauses, before saying, “Yeah, whatever. He disposed of it somewhere in the river. It’s lost now.”

You begin to limp out of the room with a gun clutched tightly in your hands and she whispers into your ear, He’s in his room gathering all the evidence. You move there, and when you open the door, she makes sure to step to the side. You point the gun at him when he’s gathering the files, causing him to stop. You say, shakily, “You’re under arrest for the murder of officer Nepeta Leijon. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law.”

He smiles, turning around. “I trust she has the information now, correct? Where’s your evidence.”

You say, “You just admitted to committing the murder of Nepeta, right there.”

He asks, “So what if I did?”

It made you wonder why criminals always got so arrogant. Oh right, they thought the cards were still on your side. “Vr--Serket’s left, but I have the information here. I’m recording the conversation right now.”

He rises an eyebrow and says, “Well then. I suppose I have to get rid of you after all; I highly doubt she would leave just like that without her telling me. Vriska, I need you to kill her.”

Vriska walks in and closes the door behind you. You want to shoot him, but you need him alive so he can be tried in court, which believe it or not, actually worked in this city, it’s just not many criminals were actually caught often enough for it to happen on a regular basis. At this thought, she slips a hand underneath your arm, to press against the right side of your chest, and your grip on the gun becomes shaky. She says, “You know what I like, people who don’t abscond. You could have run away, but you didn’t! I can feel your heartbeat right now, and you’re pretty damn scared, but you’re still here.” 

You say, “I need you to cuff him.”

She walks over to him, and he’s livid, shouting obscenities at her at how much Vriska’s owed him. Including when he removed that weak boy from her life--you watch her pause and then punch him straight in the gut, incapacitating him. She switched the guns in her pocket and slid the one she used into his hands, then she cuffed him, before she slid the weapon into the sheath. She begins as sirens blare outside, “He’s the one who shot you after finding out you were going to reveal what he was. A drug smuggler and a criminal mastermind.”

She slips some white packet of whatever it is into his pocket. You open your mouth, then you close it, figuring that for once, you could allow the fact that she was breaking that law to slide. You ask, “What changed your mind?”

Vriska shrugged, as she walked over to you, and said, “I went through too much effort for that damn dress, and no one else I knew fitted into it like you did.”

You roll your eyes, and her fingers are suddenly grabbing the side of your face to make you face her. She leans in and kisses you.

You hesitate, and then return it.

When the door busts open, the two of you have already broken apart and are flashing your badges, the made-up story firing out of your mouth at rapid-fire speed. Vriska’s surreptitiously slid an arm around your waist, and as someone later brings in a photographer, you’re grinning right beside her.

…

The man has been prosecuted and justice was brought swiftly on his head. If it wasn't, you would have made so personally that it was done.

You’re standing on the roof of the building when Vriska approaches you, and you can’t help but say, “You know, those few days ago, I was having weird-ass dreams about--”

You are suddenly staring at buildings farther away up in the sky. To your embarrassment, you let out something that sounds like a squeak in your shock. You hear her ask, “What, too much for you? I was hoping you’d be incredibly excited about this!”

You feel like you’re dying, and you’re definitely going to get her to explain how this was even possible...after you make her treat you to dinner. But you manage to smile after awhile, and say, “Not excited, exactly, just a little surprised. But I don’t really mind if it’s you who’s the one who’s holding me...as long as you don’t drop me.”

Vriska scoffs, and then asks, “Who the hell do you think I am?  
Anyway, how did Karkat react?”

You reply softly, “...He wasn’t very happy. He’ll need a while to himself. I asked Sollux to keep a close eye on him, but I think that was obvious.”

She mutters an uh-huh, and you shift a little so your head is lying against her shoulder and your hands are gripping tightly her waist, as if you didn’t she would disappear forever.


End file.
